Best Of Him
by Mr5M0rg4n
Summary: They had said that this was for the best. Head strong Princess Caroline gets thrown into a mysterious kingdom run by a family that have a deadly sercret. Will her dream of being loved prevail or will dear Carolines' her life becomes endangered in ways she never imagined! Set in old times. The Originals and human Caroline and maybe some other cast. Eventual Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys My NAME IS BEKKKK this is my first FF! I have read so many that I thought I'd share mine with you lovelys. I am a total Klaroline shipper. I love them to death and want Caroline to go to New Orleans soo bad! I am hoping to update every week if you guys like what I have written so I hope you like it ;)**

**Rated it M because it could have eventual smut. But mostly just love in the 1400s. We have never really seen Caroline in the old dresses like Katherine and Emily and even Anna! And that what I want to show! CAROLINE'S GENUINE BEAUTY!**

**I'm really hope yOu guys enjoy!**

**TO DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES CHARARCTERS THIS IS JUST A STORY I MADE OF USING THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW!**

**OKAY! Here goes nothing **

_The front yard is peaceful when covered with fake, Tries to outshine every flaw every weakness that makes us break. Fragile things we are yet the outer shell seems so tough, good intentions always turn out rough. What we don't realise we are all to blame, Stuck in the world of name and shame. If we keep it up we all share the same fate, it's the one thing that keeps us all from being great._

A photograph shall tell one thousand words right? Describing ones picture must be easy. But looking down at the small rectangle in the princess's hand leaves her feeling confused. She doesn't know what to make of the photo in her palm yet she feels the need to never let it go. Of a boy who was smiling a proper smile as if he was genuinely filled with joys however, the cheeky smirk did not reach his eyes. The eyes almost seemed as if they were lonely like he needed comfort a type of comfort that was filled with caress and love.

_**Henrik Mikaelson 1434.**_

His black as charcoal hair looked slick like it was polished with wax and was shaped like a candle. Dressed in a brown vest with black slacks and polished shoes tie tucked into his crisp white shirt obviously from royal calibre. There must have been an event that had taken place that evening from this young to be dressed so efficiently.

The Princess of France found the picture tucked away in the study father forbids her from entry but curiosity killed the cat. She looked anyway finding books of royal calibre and this picture of the young boy dress for a party. Her father had mentioned a royal family mostly because this family was filled with male suitors that Caroline to choose from and shall wed. She didn't like the idea of an arranged marriage but her mother had reminded her that her parents' marriage was arranged and she had learnt to love her husband and they now are truly happy. But Caroline didn't want to _learn to live with it_. She was convinced that once day she will find the man of her fantasies and fall _in_ love with him then eventually have children preferably two boys two years apart and a youngest girl four years after her boys. She had even planned where she was to live after all her future children were born and her youngest had turned three years of age. It would be a small home just by the ocean. So her beloved husband could sit with her and watch the bright swirls of light disappear beyond the horizon.

But Caroline knew that the chances of not having an arranged marriage with a male suitor who uses her body for pleasure then disrespects her by making her feel less powerful then she is are slim actually close to nothing. She has seen it all before with The Princess of Switzerland well now Queen. When she was invited to watch the wedding take place as she marries Prince of Italy. Caroline watched him carefully knowing full well that he was filthy rich and liked power so when the chance came up to wed a beautiful goddess and get the power that comes with it that was an offer that the prince couldn't refuse, since then Caroline promised herself that she would have a say on who she was to marry when it comes down to it and that if she ever feels less than she is she will speak up and shall not hold her tongue. She is a stubborn and smart young lady and she will be damned if she ever sheds tears after told harsh words that she did not deserve from a male suitor.

The King of England had invited us to a gala to take place in their castle for the youngest daughter Rebekah. She was turning eighteen years of ages, be the same age as Caroline, Caroline's family are honoured to join the party and are hopeful that Caroline will become friends with the princess and find a husband within the kings sons. Caroline was doubtful. All the princes she has met drove her to insanity their heads the size of a boulders all trying to outweigh the other with the generous amount of riches or the many maiden they have bedded. Caroline would rather be-head herself then marry an egotistical moron with no sign of respect.

_If you don't respect yourself how do you expect someone to respect you?_

Caroline had the up most respect for herself. She brushed her golden curly locks every day and spent a generous amount of time in the quarry bathing the summer sweat off her body. She ate well and as seemed to always get a goodnights' rest because Caroline loved good needed slumber more than anything in the earth. It's where she can dream and imagine life without the castle and all the riches were she could be herself and live in peace. Caroline knew it was a long shot and was close to impossible to happen in reality but it didn't stop her from pushing to see even the tiniest glimpse of her goal.

Father didn't like her thoughts about running away to live with the forest creatures, he called it petty and stupid and one day she is going to be Queen of England when she marries off one of the kings sons. Mother thought that if she kept hoping for her life to go a different way she would be left with disappointments and would be miserable. So mother often tried to convince Caroline that this was best for her. The beautiful Princess Caroline wasn't having any of it but would go by the rules as they state.

This boy might have been a prince or even a guard because only those you dress like that are somewhat of importance. Caroline was to distracted by the photograph that she didn't realise that she was no longer alone. A male voice behind cleared his throat and it became clear to the princess that it was only her guard Alaric.

He bowed his head to her and waited for her to speak.

"Alaric" her sweet voice says as she showed a smile "What may I help you with,"

"Princess, I have just come from the kings quarters he says you are to see him at once." Alaric replies gulping he is nervous because if he had ever disrespect Princess Forbes the king would surely have his head.

"Did the king tell you why he wishes my presence?" She asked knowing but hoping that it was not about England and the princesses' future marriage.

"Yes my lady, he said it is urgent and he needs to discuss that matters of a trip to England to meet you male suitor." Alaric replied his palms were sweating and his knees felt the need to buckle.

"Of course!- of course he wants to talk about my future marriage proposal to a man I that cannot love and don't not! Love cannot be force don't you agree?" She raises her voice a little pointing at Alaric signalling for him to agree with her.

"Yes, My lady" he nods but then stay silent waiting for her to continue. She sighed and stuffs the photo up her long sleeve of her silky green dress.

Lightly smiling she says sighing "Lead the way Alaric"

The Princess of France followed the guard through the passageway and up the stairs towards her fathers' chambers. Caroline breathed heavily she had thoughts about how she could try to convince her father why she should not marry somebody that she does not know but they all seemed to not work out. She tapped lightly on the wooden door and waited for her father to address her.

"Come in, Care." The kings' voice brought her out of her thoughts. She stepped into the dark room where her father was sitting patiently behind a table with silver wear and a large variety of fruits and nuts sat in front of him on a large plate.

"My darling, would you be delighted to join me." He says waving his hand gesturing to the great looking food before her. She crossed her arms showing her father that she will not be persuaded by silly gestures of bribery.

"You summoned me?" She replies plainly showing no emotion. Father sighed unfolding his napkin settling it on his lap. He removed the gold ring from his knife and grabbed an apple before slicing it in half then taking the seeds out.

"Care, I know this be very hard for you to accept right now but I assure you this marriage is for the best,"

"The best for who? You!" She replies shaking her head read to walk out. How could he think that this was good for her? Father doesn't understand.

"Caroline, look at me when I am talking to you, I am your king," He calmly states matter of fact.

Her king? Who in gods' name does he think he is? The Princess is furious at her father. I cant believe that he would address her as somebody other than his daughter.

"My king? You supposed to be my father,"She yells shocked "If you send me away I will hate you forever and ever."

"This is for our kingdom Caroline, your future kingdom," He stands up walking to towards her grabbing his daughters' face in his hands "Your people need this alliance darling, they need you to do this for them,"

Caroline looked into her fathers' pleading eyes and started to doubt her reasons why she should not go to England. The warriors are fighting on a battle zone were they shouldn't be alone on. This castle needed help, the plague had settled wiping out a third of the village folk. This was the first time Princess Caroline Forbes of France was clueless. She was certain she made of her mind, but now nothing seemed so sure. Would she forgo her life for thousands of others? Give her future happiness away for her people.

"When do I leave?" Her sweet voice ponders. She needed time to pack her belongings and make sure her animals are tended to while she was gone. But would come back and get them when her new strange life begins.

Her father broke out a smile and he kissed his daughters forehead. He was so happy, but was also certain that his princess daughter would find everything that she was looking for in life. "You leave at dawn tomorrow, I will get Paige to pack your things," he replied.

**TAAA-DAAH!**

**Did you guys like it?!**

**I know it was real short but hopefully the next chapter will be longer I promise! I'm apologising before you guys pick it up, the grammar might be different if you are from the US/UK because I live in Australia and we talk A LITTLE differently here.**

**Please review I would love to hear your thoughts constructive criticism is bloody-fantastic. Until next time lovelys… Bek**


	2. Farewell

**Hey Guys .. its me again just posted this it's about Caroline farewell and I really really truly want people to review I really want to know what you guys think and follow or favourite if you wanna KEEP up. I had this really big idea about Klaroline and I just started writing and here I am.**

**So I truly hope this brings you joy and I hope you rate it and love it and give ME A REVIEW. And I will also give a warning to future smut just in case some readers don't like that so they don't have to read if they don't want too. But IM sort of into that kind of stuff.**

**TO DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES THIS IS JUST A SORY I CAME UP WITH IN MY HEAD.**

At dawn every man and his dog were waiting outside the kings' fortress to bid farewell to the beloved Princess Forbes. The horse drawn carriage in the quarter awaits the Princess as she bids goodbye to all her family and loyal subjects regrettably knowing that it could be years until she sees them next. She had forced a smile making it look as if she hadn't had a care in her world. But her stable boy saw otherwise he knew she was dreading and that she was incapable of lying to him.

Matt Donavan was a driven boy and in love with Princess Forbes only did he realise that she did not feel the same. And why would she he is nothing but a peasant boy who has an undying need for her attention. Caroline was oblivious to it of course, she like his kind nature and do good attitude but that was it he knew she didn't have those type feelings towards him if anything he was her best friend and would come to him if she was troubled. But as of late he had not seen her much.

Caroline smiled up at him. He pearly whites showing. "I will miss you friend, you promise to bring back gifts?" Matt returned the smile. He grasped her hand kissing her knuckles slowly while bowing down to his lady. He once imagined running his hand through her glossy golden locks and kissing her plum coloured lips slowly. "As I will you Matthew," her sweet beautiful voice brought him out of his daze. He nodded loving the way she says his name but knowing he is not worthy of hearing it any other way.

Caroline stepped away from her friend and walked toward her beautiful mother Elizabeth. The similarities were her hair was golden like the princess. But Caroline had her fathers' deep sky blue eyes as clear as the ocean they were beautiful. Her mother didn't not succumb to public displays of affection. So her farewell included giving her jewel necklace that was supposed to grant good luck to her beautiful child and kissed her on the cheek before retreating back inside because she does not like public displays of emotions either. Her father had said his piece last evening and was busy this dawn so he could not see her off.

Caroline saw it as if her father just could not be bothered with her anymore and he would see her at the future wedding. So the Princess had come to the decision that she would make the kings sons' jobs all that harder to get her to wed and she was stubborn as hell.

Caroline stepped up into the carriage turning back around to look at the crowd. This wouldn't be the last of The Princess in this town she was sure of it. Her little sister Bridy had glanced at her catching her eye. The child thought that her older sibling was going on an adventure, which she would have fun and experience knew things outside their castle and village. But Caroline knew that her sister of age seven would be so clearly immature about it nevertheless she pretended that that's what it is going be like soda pop and rainbows. Only Princess knew the real situation of her upcoming marriage.

The doors had closed at she could hear the cheering and whistling. She smiled and stuck her velvet hand out the window nodding and waving at them all. Before a strong whipped of leather and she was off.

"How long will it take Charlotte?" The girl asked her maiden. She needed time to figure things over, she needed a plan and how to execute it. Caroline didn't need royal princes bowing down to her or treating her poorly. She need a man that isn't blinded by riches and treats her as an equal.

"I'd say we shall arrive at our destination tomorrow at noon, my lady" she replied. The girl had dark green eyes and bright red hair. Her parents died in the Eden fires a decade ago and she has been an orphan ever since. Caroline cannot help but feel slightly happy. She knew it was awful and she did not want her parents dead but always wonder if it was her. She wouldn't have to obi by her parents' rules and would be free. Really if she was an orphan she wouldn't be on her way to England and wouldn't be forced into a marriage.

**SO WHAT TO YOU LOVELYS THINK?**

**Please review and I know it was short! Don't hate me.**

**PLEASE REVIEWW!**


	3. Siblings

**Gidday, thanks guys so much for the few more followers and favs but I would really like to know what you guys think of my story so far. So leave a review please. **

**So this chapter is about Niklaus and his family and how I will introduce him into this story. But I have a serious case of writer's block so if you have any suggestions just let me know by reviewing or PM. I am not certain of where this fanfic will go but I will give it my best shot, Thanks everyone it truly means a lot. Xx Bek **

The last drop of her blood was sucked out of her as she took her last remaining breath her body fell limp to the ground. Her brown eyes wide as a shocked expression took over her now pale complexion. Her rosy cheeks now dull and her hair now lay sprawled over the marble floor. It was not a tremendous loss of life that would unfold inside the Mikaelson Castle. Because no one would know of her departure. No family that would grieve and no lovers to wallow in despair.

Long live the soul of Gabriella Fell. An angel take from us to soon shall no one speak ever. The words of pity would not fall for such lips and tongue. She didn't need them and she sure did not deserve them. The last remain drop of life was sucked out of her. The last remaining moments of her thoughts. What would she possibly be thinking?

Thinking of the friends she did not possess or the family that were nowhere to be seen. No, she thought of all the great things ahead of her. Little did she know that heaven cannot be bought and she will be stuck on the side of the dead supernatural beings for the rest of her eternity?

She signed herself up for it and she agreed to it knowing full well that she would no longing be amongst the living.

Prince Niklaus Mikaelson was so much more than a man; he was a beast with little to nothing humanity left in him. He craved hearing his victims scream and always hid his entire agenda. The motive to be alone as possible. He did not need pity or sorrow, that his siblings so often try showing. Niklaus was hell bent on making his life the easiest it could be. He only ever wanted his siblings to accept him for their brother. But truly believed that they thought of him as the bastard child of mothers' affair. His life was cruel.

He bled her dry because she asked of it. She wanted to die and he was due for lunch. The moans and whimpers of pleasure as he sucked at her olive toned neck he found repulsive. This peasant girl had it easy she could run as far away as she could to get away from this hell hole. But she chose to give her life away just like that.

Having no family, Niklaus would find that easy but yet he would always find himself undeniable and utterly alone.

He kicked the now cold dead human on the ground making sure she got as she wished then picked her up and chucked her over his shoulder. He wanted to get rid of her remains in case their town folk grew suspicious of the girls disappearing act. They knew of the monsters that lived in the fortress above them but they would say nothing afraid that they would be made an example of. He took the exit route of the dining room and ran into the man that is so hell bent in finding his redemption, his older brother Elijah Mikaelson.

Elijah was an honourable man with the up most skill of persuasion under his belt. But he had the tendency to show mercy and that is what their parents frown upon. To been seen as the strongest you have to be the strongest their father would say before plunging his sword deeper into their inflicting wounds.

"Brother, What have I possibly done to deserve a surprise visit from you?" Niklaus said in his deep accented voice. Elijah looked around his brother to look at the dead commoner over his shoulder, he sighed

"Rebekah has asked for you she said she needed your advice on a particular dress for her party, she stated you have exquisite taste," Elijah smirked." You go, let me dispose of the poor girls' body, we wouldn't want to keep our dear sister waiting."

"Temper and all." Nik replied while thanking him. Rebekah was probably Klaus's most loyal sibling she always stood by him through all that is tarnish and held his best interests at heart. But "Bekah" had the awful tendency to fall head over heels for any bloke who had the slightest interest in her. That is where the pair went wrong.

Niklaus handed her limp body over to Elijah before proceeding towards the common room where no doubt his baby sister was trying on all the dresses she had bought earlier in the day. His sister was beautiful and he thought that no matter what she wore that is what she will always be.

He knocked lightly on the wooded door and awaited for his darling temperamental sister to answer his knock. "Come in Nik, This is a crisis!" she exclaimed from behind the door. He opened the door with a smirk. She was standing in front of a mirror looking herself up and down and cringing her face up with the famous look of disgust.

He laughed a genuine laugh knowing full well that it would make her smile. And she did

"Which one?" Rebekah held up three dresses one in each hand and one under chin "purple, green or red?"

I pointed at the red one "Redone, it makes you look scary and fierce"

She cringed again" I don't want to look scary Niklaus, I want to look beautiful like a goddess"

"You are a goddess," he replied. Rebekah smiled had rarely gave people compliments but when he did they were delightful. "Then the green one it brings out the colour of your eyes." He said "Oh, and make sure hair is pulled back so all you suitors will be able to see your beauty."

His big blue eyes tinkled in the sunlight and Rebekah found that her brother was finally being the Niklaus she knew and loved.

"So, the new Princess that coming is she going to be your date to my big event?" Rebekah eyed him curiously. She wished that her older brother would find love one day hopefully sooner rather than later.

"No chance, Father said he didn't want his bastard son to escort the royalty to a Mikaelson family event, I think he just doesn't want my present there at all, I guess it will be easier for everyone involved if Kol or Elijah did escort her," He sighed running his hands through his short sandy blonde hair.

"Don't worry, Brother she is probably a stuck up strumpet like the rest of them she will decided that we are not good enough and eventually move on," she stated in matter of factly. He smiled as she sat down and brushed her locks he walked over to her kissing her temple before retreating down the stairwell and towards the garden were his two younger brothers were playing with two larger stick pretending to cross a river. The childish games would over irritated Klaus but he was in a happy mood.

His Youngest sibling Henrik smile up at him. He would probably be the only reason behind his humanity he loved Henrik like a son and if anything was to ever happen to him he couldn't not live with himself without find whom or what cause his baby brother's pain.

Niklaus had five siblings well six if you count Finn who ran away with his lover a couple years ago. That angered Niklaus because he couldn't understand why his older brother would just leave him there by himself all alone. However, the oldest would be Elijah than Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and then dear Henrik.

His parents Esther and Mikael, were the cruellest of them all. His mother had turned his back on him as soon and his father found out about the disgraced affair. Since then Mikael had basically disown Niklaus as a son and he was so surprised that he was banished or even dead for that matter.

His brother Kol was the cheekiest of the all and loved have all the ladies. He was a ladies man and he could not wait for the beautiful European goddess to arrive and Niklaus was sure that he would dive right it to her, literally.

**So guys I have decided that Henrik will be in this story and that he will have a big effect on Klaus and Caroline. I really hope you like this chapter and I want reviewsss!**

**Please please please please REVIEW! I WANT SUGGESTION ON WHAT KLAROLINE SHOULD DO ONCE THEY MET. **

**SO SORRY DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO PROOF READ SO BE GENTLE **

**OH in case you didn't know,,, They met next chapter ahhhhhh canNOt wait,**

'**see you soon my sweeets xxxxxx REVIEW! **


	4. Preview

**Hey friends, I loved the feedback I got from some of you, but unfortunately I don't have Tumblr. **

**I have been completely and unsatisfyingly busy that I am surprised that I had time to write another one of my chapters for you guys, I apologise in advance for such short chapters, I really don't mean it but there isn't really much I want to add in after I have written want I wanted written. **

**Please I loved your reviews and I really wish for more. There is all room for improvement. This chapter is based around the relationship that will occur between Rebekah and Caroline.**

**I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!**

The road was dusty and bumpy along the whole journey the Princess didn't get much sleep and felt sluggish. The carriage windows flapped opened and the summer dust came in. Caroline sneezed a lot along the trip but other than that she didn't seem fazed.

Apart from the lack of sleep, Lady Forbes liked the scenery around her imagining horses running wild galloping through the green trees and scrubs. That would be her favourite animal, A silky white mare that was just simply free. If she was a horse shed gallop and never stop running, running beyond the horizon, and into the light.

They weren't far away from the castle and the princess grew nervous. She filled her head with thoughts of her baby sister Bridy, she didn't know why her mind was flooded by her. Maybe she was already homesick? She missed her sister, it seemed like forever that she had seen her. But what terrified her most was that her baby sister would share the same fate, would no longer be able to live her own life and truly would be weighed down by all that power.

Along the way, Caroline just kept imagining her prince charming riding on a white house confessing her love to her before slaying the dragon that would be her future husband. Then he would climb the tower and rescue her, as they would ride off into the sunset together and live happily ever after. Knowing it was far from reality she huffed as she found herself looking and the tops of a gigantic castle. She began to remind herself that she didn't need a prince charming to rely on, she absolutely did not need currency, jewellery or dresses. No man and no nothing. She was her own person and did certainly not need a title.

The trumpets blared a familiar tune and the carriage up passed a fountain. The first thing she sees is their village folk standing in a line holding basket of food like fruits and bread. She thought that the horses might be starved but was pulled from her thoughts when the carriage came to an abrupt stop.

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is not even a chapter but I just thought I would give a preview to the actually chapter and thought I would tell you that my Wi-Fi has now run out and I won't update until like the 14****th****. Sorry guys! Bekk**

**Until next time..**

**Please reviews!**


	5. Bonding

**Hey, me again I just wanted to deeply apologise for such a short chapter last time. I just didn't have time and wanted to update before my Wi Fi ran out. Actually, I have to wait til the 25****th**** of May for it to restart so now am kind of using my schools Wi Fi to update. I said that the previous chapter would feature Rebekah but I am certain that this chapter will be long enough for you guys, and will revolve around their meeting.**

**And just so you guys know Tyler will appearance but it is going to be only a few chapters the have him in it. **

**I really hope you like it! And I love your reviews but please I crave for some suggestions because I almost always get some case of writer's block. **

**Anyway, Ta Bekk**

**Please Do Enjoy!**

"_The trumpets blared a familiar tune and the carriage travelled up passed a fountain. The first thing she sees is their village folk standing in a line holding basket of food like fruits and bread. She thought that the horses might be starved but was pulled from her thoughts when the carriage came to an abrupt stop"_

The carriage jolted forward and the wheels stopped suddenly, catching the princess off guard Caroline then realised that she had arrived. There awaited standing was a man and what Caroline made out to be possibly his daughter.

Mikael stood strong next to his only daughter as the hand maiden got out and opened the door before a beautiful blonde stepped out. His family had waited over a month for the King of France to issue his daughters' arrival; He mentioned that she was very reluctant about moving to England. But most apprehensive about their families joining because of her marriage an arrange marriage in fact.

The King of England had announced her arrival a few weeks prior in order to get his kingdom ready, His daughters' seventeenth birthday gala should be exquisite and he had invited the princess to attend. Mikael had chosen the oldest of his sons and the second youngest to woo her in order to proceed into the marriage. Henrik was too young to get married and Niklaus was not worthy of marrying an heir of one of his alias, he was not his true son just a worthless commoner that he chooses to have live under his roof.

Rebekah was dreading meeting this girl who supposably going to marry one of her brothers, if the princess was to wed than she would have to know their families' secret and she knew that her father would make her become a monster that they were. Rebekah didn't have friends that were girls she didn't like them much. Her thoughts of this one princess were that she would be fake, two faced, stuck up and stupid. But the judgmental princess was going to be proved totally wrong.

The Blonde Beauty stepped out of the vehicle and her maiden curtseys before she walks over to the village people, takes two apples then retreats to the horses before she continues to feed them the fruit. She thanks the driver and he kisses her knuckles as she bows. As the princess walks softly over to the Royal subjects Mikael puts on his only smile to greet the beautiful girl.

"Your majesty, I'm honoured to welcome you to my kingdom, I wish you the best in your future here" He stated bowing his head to kiss her knuckles.

"My lord, you home is very beautiful, but I would enjoy my time here a lot more if you would just simply referred to me as Princess or Caroline" she curtseys

"As you wish Princess," Mikael smiled "I would like you to meet one of my siblings, this is my beautiful daughter Rebekah, I am certain you two ladies will be the best of friends"

"Pleasure, I am sure," Rebekah fakes a smile

"Princess, I am delighted to attend your ball tonight," Caroline starts "I here believe it will be magnificent and Happy Birthday to you."

Rebekah smiled. Maybe this girl will be at least tolerable to have around. It's not as if she will survive anyway, no reason to get attached she thought. The Princess before Rebekah was beautiful; she had big bright sea blue eyes and golden locks that fell down her shoulders. Her slender frame stood out and she had a nice bust which must be appealing to most men.

Rebekah had big green eyes, stunning pale blonde hair. She was also slender but was petite. Her skin tone was a slight olive colour as Caroline on the other hands was a pale ivory but yet still equally beautiful.

"Thankyou, did you want to walk with me our maids will carry your luggage," Rebekah suggested

"Yes I will walk with you, as for my belongings there is really no need," Caroline stated "I don't mean to be rude but I would rather do it myself, because if anything was to break it would be my fault and I don't see why anyone should be punished over me,"

"Of Course Princess, but I do insure that my men are truly capable of delivery your stuff to your chambers safely, and if there was anything tarnished you could punish them as you see fit?"

Caroline took a few moments to think it over. She really didn't want strangers carrying her stuff just in case they took a peak into her belongings. But she nodded agreeing with the king wanting to make a good first impression of course, she did not want to come across as rude or ungrateful.

She bid farewell to the king before Rebekah linked her arm with hers , as they began to walk around the front garden together. Caroline wasn't sure if the other girl was being fake or not like she was assigned to look after Caroline. But Caroline didn't mind one bit anyone is company.

"So which one of my dear brothers do you think is worth pursuing?" she blurted out as they walked to sit on one of the nearby seating benches.

The question caught Caroline off guard. All of the Mikaelson sons had good looks because of the photographs she had seen or mostly paintings but she wasn't the type of woman who just picks a man over his appearance, she would have to get to know them first.

"Um honestly, I do not wish to pursue any of your siblings because I do not believe that this arranged marriage is right." Caroline admitted.

Now Rebekah was the girl surprised by her statement. "Well that would be a first of many." Her brothers always had women drooling over them . Some of them were pretending to be her friend just so they could get closer to them.

Caroline sniggered at the statement. "Well I'm not like most ladies, I like charm, charisma and intelligence not boring, snobby men."

Rebekah smiled she was beginning to like this girl but so would never admitted, they would have to compel it out of her. "What are you saying? Looks do not matter," she questioned a smirk playing on her lips.

Caroline smiled cheekily at her. "no they don't, but if some smart, charming man walked into the street I would certainly do a double take," Caroline explained "Looking is fine, I just would not touch until I had known of him better,"

Rebekah nodded in agreement and the two princesses fell into a silence. Rebekah did not know what to say she really didn't have long conversations especially other women, she had had a few odd meaningful talks with her brother Nik but that was it. The princess would usually get the point.

"So do you have any special hobbies, talents? Anything like that," Caroline asked trying to build conversation. She liked talking rambling mostly, her friends usually had to stop her from going to one subject to a completely different one.

"Me talents? If you count shopping or fashion sense a talent then sure," Rebekah said laughing. This girl was trying to start conversation. She thought she would at least try. "What about yourself?"

Caroline shrugged. "Nothing really, I like the odd swordplay, and I can play piano,"

"Pet Peeves?" Rebekah asked before answering first "What I find so up most annoying is when men have really bad breath or odour it drives me insane ,"

Caroline laughed at that. "There was this one poor but ruthless homeless man just outside the castle, and his feet smelt so bad that my father the king actually had to dispose of him by throwing him feet first in the quarry, It was the funniest but the most refreshing memory of my life,"

"You think that is funny, my brother Kol played a prank on my older brother Niklaus. So Nik got back at him by putting horse manure in his tooth brush, undergarments and shoes it was hilarious, yet Kol is so vain that he was convince that it was somebody else but the stench kept following," Rebekah laughed holding her stomach.

Caroline threw her head back in laughter her laugh was the most gorgeous, rich laugh, just by hearing it would make you smile. Both girls kept talking and generally bonding when Henrik came running from one of the arches that led into a passage towards the main courtyard. He had a giant smile on his face.

"Sister! Sister!" Henrik exclaims "Kol and Elijah are fencing, it is spectacular! Come?!"

Caroline recognised the boy from the photograph his slick jet black hair. Caroline was astounded. Rebekah got up and glared at her younger brother for his rudeness.

"Henrik, this princess Caroline Forbes," Rebekah gestured to Caroline "Princess this is Henrik Mikaelson my youngest brother,"

The boy looked at his sister than at Caroline and stood in awe, she was truly stunning. Henrik leant forward and kissed the back of her hand. "Hello Henrik, would you mind if I came to watch as well?"

He just nodded vigorously and gulped a yes out. Caroline thought he was very sweet as the princesses followed the small boy through the passageway and up a few steps. His paced quickened obviously excited to get there, Caroline lifted her sand wood brown coloured dress so she wouldn't trip.

In the courtyard was Niklaus standing against an arch with a smirk on his face while watching his two brothers fighting with swords before him. Niklaus had told his youngest brother to go fetch his sister for more of a crowd.

The siblings always loved watching each try and prove who is more dominate. Elijah and Nik would always be the last standing. Kol had always been to cocky and sure of himself that he got distracted trying to think of a snide remark.

Kol was currently in the lead but he knew it. Elijah took that to his advantage as Henrik comes bolting up the stairs with Rebekah in toe and then the most extraordinarily beautiful girl Niklaus was ever going to lay eyes on after that moment her hair glowed like gold at the peak of the stairs where a big ray of sunlight appeared. She didn't notice him at all, but Kol certainly notice her. He was so distracted that Elijah swooped the sword under his knee caps as his footing gave way Elijah pointed his iron sword at his neck. "Surrender Peasant,"

Henrik started laughing Rebekah too. Caroline smiled a little too but there was a slight redness of her normally rosy cheeks. Her smile faded when she realised the man who had won had a red stain along his forearm she knew he hurt himself. "Oh my Goodness, You are injured are you okay?!Does it hurt?" Caroline rambled as she stood in front of the man already holding his arm in her palms. He smirked "I assure you, that I am perfectly well," He said his accent made him come across as friendly.

"I am fine darling, thankyou for your concern." Kol got up dusting his slacks off with his hands,

"I am Elijah Mikaelson, I welcome you into our home and into my family," He said kissing her hand

"I welcome you into my bed princess," Kol offers as Elijah scowls at him " I am Kol Mikaelson pleasure is all mine,"

Elijah bumped him " why is it that you have to be so rude, where does it get you," he almost yells at him.

"It is okay Prince Elijah, I am sure your younger brother was only kidding," Caroline said sweetly "It is a pleasure to meet you both,"

"I am sure it was, with my fencing skills and all," Kol answered cheekily

Rebekah rolled her eyes and Niklaus smiled before walking towards the beautiful creature. Caroline didn't noticed him before now. "I believe that you are becoming too cocky of yourself brother,"

Caroline turned to the sudden deep accented voice "My name is Niklaus but you love, can call me Klaus ,"

**How was that? **

**Did I keep up my end of the bargain? **

**I hope you guys like! Next Chapter will be up next week!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! SUGGESTIONS TOO! **

**BEKK XX MWAH!**


	6. Met

**Hey my lovelies, I didn't get many reviews on the last two chapters I hope you guys haven't lost interest. Because I am really into writing fan fiction and I really want people to enjoy it as much as possible. So please R&R it would mean a lot.**

**I wanted to run an idea among those who have/do watch Australia's NO.1 Soap Opera **_**Home and away**_**. Well if you do I'm thinking of starting another story revolving Charlie and Brax and how she really didn't die. I love Chax almost as much as Klaroline. So please if you do watch the show please let me know your inner most thoughts. I would really love to know what you think.? **

**TO DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR CHARACTERS,**

**Anyways, ta Bekk**

**Happy Reading xx**

'_Caroline turned to the sudden deep accented voice "My name is Niklaus but you love, can call me Klaus ,"…' _

Caroline looked at the mysterious man in front of her standing tall and had a slight smirk on his face as his younger brother who threw a glare in his direction, my god he was beautiful. The Princess of France was taken aback by the undeniably handsome male that stood before her with his devilish hair, slight facial stumble. But what caught the beautiful goddess's' attention was the deep blue waters of his eyes there were big and break takingly beautiful and those lips, those plumb totally desirable kissable raspberry lips. Caroline was lost for words she had to remind herself to breath in case she was seen looking like a dumb fool. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it again, her heart was racing two times the dozen.

Niklaus chuckled a bit obviously startling her causing her heart rate to rise, but he was sure his dead heart skipped a beat too. This girl was stunning; she had a confused line on her forehead as if she was trying to read into his very soul, her crystal clear sky blue orbs reflected at him like giant ball of light. Her golden curly locks of pure heaven ran down her shoulders, Niklaus took a moment to capture her beauty her long frame was almost endless and she had a great bust that was perky and craving to be touch Niklaus thought to himself desperately trying to tame his excitement.

The woman in front of him looked classy and elegance flowed through her steps. Niklaus was in awe of her genuine beauty but his sisters' thoughts from earlier in the day flooded his head, that she wouldn't give him a second glance after she had met Elijah. He was the most loyal brother, Elijah was and all the women usually turned their noses up at Niklaus when they found out that he wasn't the kings' son.

Caroline looked at the gorgeous man in front of her he had a smirk on his face but it didn't reach his eyes it seemed he was thinking awfully hard about something and that made Caroline a little confused. She didn't know why he was so unsure of himself. He was dangerously beautiful. It seemed like an eternity that they were staring at each other but in reality it was only a couple seconds before she looked down and her feet trying to contain her semi reddened cheeks.

"You must be the Princess of France," He continued "It is a pleasure."

"Prince Niklaus. That is an interesting name," She replied handing him her hand "Caroline, the pleasure is all mine. 

He bows his head to kissing her knuckles as she curtseys and bows her head.

"My mother has a way with interest things, hence the name Kol." He laughed signalling to his younger brother. Henrik and Bekah started laughing and Caroline smiled while Kol had given his older brother a sour look and rolled his eyes.

"You are outstandingly hilarious brother, I would love to hear more but you see I am very tired and in need of a shower."

"Must be the horses." Caroline wasn't even audible it was just below a whisper but they all heard apart from Henrik. Rebekah started to giggle and Niklaus started to bellow in laughter.

"You told her!" Kol exclaimed at Rebekah which made Caroline fall into laughter herself.

Niklaus was watching as she threw her head back happiness radiating off of her. Caroline's eyes crinkled and she got short of breathe holding her stomach trying to calm herself down. The joyful princess was a vision and she made him smile. It will be good to have some happiness around here; it is the one thing the place really lacks because behind the shadows it was cold, dark.

"I assure you, If I had a penny every time my little sister played a trick on me I would be a very wealthy lady," Caroline commented. Her laughing had subdued and she had felt a little guilty for the pack mentality of his siblings.

"You have siblings?" Elijah replied curious to know why her family have not been with her as she moved to her new home. Caroline's face dropped she started to fiddle with her hands, her sister that she missed so much she mentality kicked herself for having fun while her baby sister was wallowing in her absence.

"Um yes, I had a sister," Caroline spoke cursing herself for using past tense.

"Had?" Henrik cut Elijah off, "What happened to her?"

Rebekah slapped his arm he groaned at her and she yelled at him for his rudeness.

"No its fine really, um she is well but I had to leave her behind to come here." She said kneeling down the little boy. Niklaus looked at the princess sadness covering up her once shining eyes.

"I do not think I will be seeing her presence anytime soon." Caroline stated Rebekah felt awfully sorry for the girl if she was ever separated from Nik she wouldn't know that to do.

"What is her name?" Kol asked. Caroline stood up placing herself in her earlier position her eyes had glazed over. _She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go home._

"Bridy, her name was Bridy."

Caroline kept the tears from forming in her eyes before plastering on a fake smile that Niklaus saw through instantly. He didn't know how something so beautiful could be so sad it was making his skin crawl all he wanted to do was somehow comfort the miserable girl before his eyes.

The was a comfortable silence throughout the group almost as if they were mourning the young girl they had never met and they all felt so awful for the blonde princess. After another few minutes of unspeakable silence Henrik thought it was time to change the subject.

"So Caroline I can call you Caroline yes?" asked Henrik with a sweet smile on his face. It made Caroline smile "Yes you can Prince Henrik," she replied delightedly intrigued by the small boy who was confident enough to make an end to the silence that the other older men did not.

"Have you seen your chambers, I helped mother pick out the bed sheets and the soap." He finished quite proud of himself that he played a part in making the new arrival comfortable.

"I could think of a more manly way of spending my time." Niklaus commented smirking at Rebekah and Caroline. Trying to mock Henrik was his queer actions towards Caroline.

"Nik.." Rebekah started to lecture him about picking on someone half his age but Caroline beat her to it. "Oh don't listen to your brother Henrik, he just doesn't understand how grateful a women such as myself would be if a man was to perform just simple gestures," Niklaus raised his eyebrows in surprise

"And would one of these gestures be pleasuring another?" Kol asked smirking at Caroline. Rebekah rolled her eyes and Caroline blushed.

Rebekah shoved Kol out of the way before grabbing Caroline's hands and leading her towards a staircase up in a tower not before yelling "Good Riddens all of you,"

Leading her away to her chambers Niklaus thought as he started at her retreating backside.

"Tame your arousal Niklaus." Elijah ejected before he and Kol picked up the swords and left Niklaus standing by himself with a smile on his face.

**What did you guys think that was their first meeting?**

**Next chapter will be about the ball.. Stay tuned my lovelys xx**

**And review, remember to review and chuck us a suggestion! I would love to hear it.**

**Oh and in case I didn't write it before I will put a warning up when there is mature content in the chapter so if you aren't into that sorta of thing then you guys will know where it is and don't have to read it if you don't want to read it. Haha **

**And also let me know what you think about the Home and Away ff! **

**Xxxx Thanks for reading Bekk **


End file.
